


[Podfic] The Bijozakura Seal

by kansouame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Podfic, Psychic Bond, Restraints, Rimming, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Iruka are bonded together, entirely against their wishes. While Iruka begins to deal with it, Kakashi still has... doubts</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Bijozakura Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bijozakura Seal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118629) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



> Podbook (mp4) [The Bijozakura Seal](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jxxdprmp7nxwtr5/00_The_Bijozakura_Seal.m4b)  
> 

  
[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/32nnb0fbnn4llm5/bijozakuraseal.jpg)

I finally put the podbook together of The Bijozakura Seal. Go Me!

There is a BONUS Chapter 13 in the podbook that has not been released before. If you would rather just download Chapter 13 - the link is below as well. Thanks to everyone who gave me encouragement and to the wonderful [](http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile)[**megyal**](http://megyal.livejournal.com/) who let me podfic her story and a wrote sweet coda (Chap 13) for us to enjoy.

My thanks also to [](http://osaki-nana-707.livejournal.com/profile)[**osaki_nana_707**](http://osaki-nana-707.livejournal.com/) for the lovely artwork.

**The Bijozakura Seal**  
Author: [](http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://megyal.livejournal.com/)**megyal**  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/)**kansouame**  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka  
File size/type: 33.03MB, .mp4b  
Length: 4h 38m:16s  
Author's Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are bonded together, entirely against their wishes. While Iruka begins to deal with it, Kakashi still has... doubts  
Text version: [The Bijozakura Seal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/118629/chapters/166027)

Podbook (mp4) [The Bijozakura Seal](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jxxdprmp7nxwtr5/00_The_Bijozakura_Seal.m4b)  
]

Or [Here at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bijozakura-seal)

where you can download individual chapters


End file.
